The parent application describes a nonwoven laminiferous structure having at least two melt-extruded nonwoven layers, i.e., a nonwoven laminiferous structure having at least two melt-extruded layers in which the fibers of at least one layer are prepared by melt extrusion of a mixture of an additive and a thermoplastic polymer, which additive imparts to the surfaces of the fibers, as a consequence of the preferential migration of the additive to the surfaces of the fibers as they are formed, at least one characteristic which is different from the surface characteristics of fibers prepared from the thermoplastic polymer alone.
The multilayered structures described in such parent application possess various distinct advantages over earlier structures. It subsequently was unexpectedly discovered, however, that not all combinations of fiber surface characteristics performed equally well. This was particularly true for three-layer nonwoven laminiferous structures where the center layer contained an additive which imparted alcohol repellency to the fibers thereof and both alcohol repellency and electrostatic charge dissipation were desired for the laminiferous structure.